


Same

by ReverseSirens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Roommates, Sort of anyway, boy do i hate myself for the cheesy endings i have to include, cheesy ending, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseSirens/pseuds/ReverseSirens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo doesn't want to go to the party, but he has to. What's even worse is that his life basically falls apart after the party.</p>
<p>(I tried? I suck at summries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @hiiroos for the HKQNET April gift exchange.
> 
> Yo, I tried. It was my first time writing BoKuro and the sTUPID A KEY DOESN'T WORK PROPERLY NOW FOR SOME REASON.
> 
> So if you spot a word missing an 'a' just know that's the reason.
> 
> I just want this to be good enough?

It wasn't rare for Bokuto and Kuroo to go to a party every Friday after their last class. University was a bitch and they had to get away from all their assignments and all the stress somehow. What better way than getting drunk with their friends and meeting strangers they could, hopefully, sleep with. In fact, it was so rare that they would stay inside on a Friday that people often thought they had gone missing if they were a bit late to a party. It wasn't that they didn't find it fun to stay in their dorm rooms just listening to Twenty One Pilots and singing at the top of their lungs, it was that it wasn't as fun as going out to a party, getting drunk, and then singing at the top of their lungs to a random song they only knew because of the amount of parties they went to.

This Friday, however, was one that going out felt like a chore. They would just stay inside if they didn't have their reputation on the line but because that wasn't the case, they had to go. They had to get up and drag themselves out of the dorm room. It was a pain, really, being known for partying meant you had to keep it up. Sometimes they would much rather start over with their first year of university and not go to any of the parties that they went to. On other occasions they wouldn't change a thing, other than possibly choosing a different dorm room because this one let far too much light in after a night out.

It was currently seven pm, Kuroo had just finished the sandwich he made for himself for dinner which left him with another hour to get ready to go out. He slowly walked back to his and Bokuto's room, he really didn't want to go out and if he walked through that door he knew he would have to get ready to go. That was something he didn't feel like doing.

He would go in his current outfit, but that smelled like he had worn it for five days straight and he didn't particularly feel like smelling like that. He would also need to take a shower which he would still need to go to his room for because that's where he had all the things he needed. No matter what he did, he would always end up going back to the room. His phone was dying, he smelt like death, he looked worse, and he wanted to sleep. All those things involved him going back to his room because, he would need to charge his phone, he would need to take all his toiletries, he would need to get changed and even grab a comb, and finally, he would also need his bed in order to go to sleep. Why did everything lead to him having to get ready?

When he walked through the door to his room, straight away he could see Bokuto on his bed lying face down. He shut the door quietly to not disturb him and dropped his bag on the floor. He toed his shoes off and very slowly walked up to his own bed which had a sleeping Bokuto on it and jumped onto it waking the poor boy up.

Bokuto let out a startled scream as he almost rolled off the bed, only being stopped by Kuroo's weight.

"What the fuck, bro?" He said lazily.

"Why do you always sleep in my bed you lazy ass?" Kuroo asked laughing, he stood up to strip off his clothes and take new ones that he could wear for the party.

"This is your bed? I didn't notice," Bokuto said looking around the room confused.

"It's been my bed since we had this room?"

Bokuto got up, making his way to his own bed when he saw Kuroo getting ready, "Where are you going?" He asked confused.

"To the party we got told about. It's Friday after all." He replied walking up to the door, holding his towel, shower gel, shampoo, sponge, toothbrush and toothpaste (you never know what might happen at a party) and the clothes he was planning on wearing. He was only wearing new boxers which he had put on sometime during Bokuto's move to his own bed.

"Aw, shit, bro I don't want to go." Bokuto whined.

"Same," Kuroo said opening the door then closing it.

He walked to the shared bathroom which was just down the hall. Luckily he knew everyone on the floor well enough to not give a shit about walking out of his room in only his boxers. Even if he didn't know the people he would still walk out of his room in only his boxers, it'd just be awkward for whoever saw him. But now that everyone knows how he is, no one really cares.

He walked into the bathroom taking his boxers off immediately and turning the shower on. It only took a few seconds before the water got to the temperature he wanted it at. He stepped under the hot water, sighing as it hit his skin repeatedly, calming his muscles. His hair slowly became flatter and flatter as the water made it heavier. He wasn't sure how long he was just standing under the water, not doing anything other than standing there, it felt like a couple of minutes, but it could have been more, he wasn't entirely sure. He decided it would be best to start using the shower for what it was really there for, so he began washing himself. The soap smelling like, "What a real man smells like," according to Bokuto. Once he was done with his body he went to his hair, the shampoo reminding him of his home for a reason he didn't understand.

When he was done, he dried himself off and began getting dressed. He brushed his teeth quickly, dried his hair with a hairdryer he found in the bathroom, who cares who's it was? It was there so he decided to use it. Of course, the person wouldn't mind. He probably was friends with the person, and if he wasn't, then he knew the person enough to be allowed to use it. When he walked back into his room, Bokuto was asleep again, except this time he was missing half of his clothes.

"Get up," Kuroo slapped Bokuto's butt, "We need to get going in a bit."

"Just five more minutes," He said waving his hand about.

Kuroo stood, towering over him with his arms crossed. This happened way too often. He should really get payed for it. It was like a job he didn't particularly want but still had. At least he got a bro out of it.

"Bokuto you need to get your ass up before I drag you out of bed," He said in a calm voice, like the calm before a storm. Except the storm wouldn't be that bad.

The only response he recieved was a groan.

"Fine," And with that, he grabbed hold of Bokuto's ankles and dragged him out of his bed onto the floor.

A loud thud sounded from Bokuto's weight hitting the floor with the force it did. Bokuto goraned once again but this time he decided to get up with it. Kuroo was still standing above him with a smug smile.

"I did warn you." Kuroo said simply.

He went to jump on his bed, waiting for Bokuto to get ready was like waiting for Attack on Titan season two. It wasn't happening any time soon. However, he didn't take three years to get ready. Also, he didn't end on the worst cliff hanger ever. The only thing they had in common was that they liked to make people wait.

"Bro are you done yet?" Kuroo whined into his pillow, messing his hair up even more.

"Not yet dude."

When Bokuto was done, Kuroo was already falling asleep. They didn't have any spare time left, in fact they were already late. They would have to rush in order to get there and not be too late. Sometimes Kuroo felt like a babysitter, or a single parent with a very unorginised five year old. But Bokuto was still his favourite bro.

When they finally arrived to the party, it was already really crowded. People were already drinking and there were at least ten people smoking cannabis. But Kuroo wasn't going to join in with those ten people. Not because he thought it was stupid or because he was too scared, he just didn't like smoking very much. It made him feel slightly sick.

"Yo! It's my favourite people! I was worried you wouldn't come," A voice, Oikawa's voice to be exact, shouted from across the room at them.

"Yeah, well you know we never miss a party." Kuroo said, following it with an awkward laugh.

Bokuto from beside him looked like he was about to fall asleep even though the music would have woken anyone up by now.

"One second!" Oikawa shouted walking away for a bit.

When he came back he was holding two cans of beer, keeping his plastic cup, full with liquid, between his teeth. He handed the two cans to Kuroo and Bokuto, taking his cup out from between his teeth and taking a sip out of it. He was about to say something else that would probably be over-dramatized or something that made no sense at all, when he spotted someone behind Kuroo and Bokuto. His eyes widened as he excused himself from the conversation.

"Iwa-chan! I thought you didn't like parties!"

Kuroo looked behind himselfand sure enough, Iwaizumi was stood at the door looking around lost. Oikawa was bouncing around him, dragging him farther into the crowd of people. Kuroo sort of felt sorry for the boy. It wasn't his fault he was friends with him since they were little, well, it kind of was. But that's besides the point.

"Why do all the parties just get worse and worse every week?" Bokuto asked more to himself than to Kuroo. He was looking around at everyone in his view, probably judging them for their behaviours.

"Maybe we're just too used to these parties and are expecting something new?" Kuroo tried.

He extended his right arm to wrap around Bokuto's shoulders encouragingly, squeezing at his arm and taking a drink from the can.

\--

It wasn't even nearing eleven at night when a white haired boy with black ends came bouncing around them asking them to join a game of spin the bottle. Bokuto agreed immediately but Kuroo wasn't too interested. He honestly just wanted to go home, but after a few minutes of Bokuto and the white haired boy with black ends, who he found out was called Semi, begging him to join them, he caved in going with them. Though he wouldn't stop complaining through out the whole walk to where he guessed was the place the game was being set up.

"I totally forgot that we're eleven and we still go to elementary school."

"Shut up Kuroo no one asked for your opinion," Bokuto said huffing out in exasperation.

Kuroo stayed quiet after that, not wanting to risk getting hit or even worse, having to go through Bokuto's dejected mode which he seemed to be getting more often than last year.

"Look! Look! I got us some more people!" Semi squealed in excitement as he jumped from person to person highfiving them all. He seemed to be very excitable for someone in University.

"Sorry about him, he's a happy drunk which can get quite annoying if you don't know him. But trust me, it's much better than having to deal with his emo-ness when he's sober." Said a guy with red hair that Kuroo never saw around campus before.

"Nah, it's cool, I have to deal with him every day and he's like that when he's sober. But he gets very emo on some days." Kuroo said back, earning him a laugh from the guy and a pout from Bokuto.

"He also really likes to play games that involve touching when he's drunk. Any sort of touching to be honest with you."

"Nah, that's cool, really. I'm fine with it," Kuroo said.

"But Kuroo," Bokuto started, "That's not what you were saying a minute ago."

Kuroo looked to where Bokuto was standing. He could see him smiling the innocent smile that showed he wasn't innocent at all, "Boku-" He was cut off by Bokuto again.

"You said it was for eleven year olds," Bokuto said.

Kuroo's eyebrow rose, Bokuto had a way of making Kuroo look like the bad guy even when he wasn't the bad guy. Although right now he sort of did seem like the bad guy for lying.

"Well, you're not lying. It is a bit childish," The red haired laughed.

"We should sit down before they start without us," Bokuto said dragging Kuroo away by the arm.

The two of them sat down in a circle of people with an empty glass bottle in the middle. There were quite a lot of people around them, most of which were boys and hardly any girls which would probably cause some trouble for the homophobic people in the circle.

"I imagine everyone knows how to play?" Semi said smiling and collapsing onto the floor next to the red haired guy.

The bottle spun a few times, landing on a bunch of people Kuroo didn't know, nor did he want to know. He was getting bored when it came to what seemed like the hundreth spin when in fact it was only the tenth. Everyone was making out as best they could when they were already so drunk.

It was on the, probably, fifthteenth spin when it landed on Kuroo. Everyone started cheering and clapping but he wasn't paying enough attention to know why. As it turns out, it was because it was the first same sex kiss that had landed yet. Great. Who could it be? He looked around not seeing anyone that looked awkward or embarrassed. He was about to ask who spun the bottle when a guy, Semi, walked up to him. He sat down in front of Kuroo and smiled. He then linked his hands behind Kuroo's neck and brought his lips to his own.

It wasn't a bad kiss. To be honest, it was quite nice. Semi's lips were soft and warm, his hands were small and cold, leaving goosebumps on his skin. Kuroo placed his own hands on to Semi's waist, pulling him in closer. Semi adjusted himself so he was sat on Kuroo's lap, his fingers started pulling on Kuroo's hair and his skin was so hot, Kuroo could feel it through the fabric of his shirt.

It was beginning to get even more heated than it already was when a cough interupted them. Semi pulled away from Kuroo to look to whoever interupted them which turns out to be the red haired guy. Semi clears his thoat awkwardly getting up off Kuroo and giving him one last smile before going over to his spot.

Kuroo span the bottle waiting for it to stop when he sat back in his spot. Once it stopped, he looked to where it had pointed. His eyes led him to Bokuto. Bokuto his best friend. His bro.

"Is the bottle trying to tell you something, mate?" Someone asked.

But Kuroo wasn't really paying attention to what the others were saying because the bottle landed om Bokuto. Wow. This must have been wrong. Maybe his eyes were decieving him, but that didn't seem right. His eyesight was great. This meant he had to kiss Bokuto. That was alright. He could do it, right? But what if Bokuto felt weird doing it? It would make everything awkward.

Screw it. It was only for a game after all. Kuroo took hold of Bokuto's face and pressed his lips to Bokuto's. Bokuto was hesitant at the beginning. But who wouldn't be if they had to make out with their best friend? He didn't know what to do with his hands, what to do with his body.

After a while, Kuroo felt Bokuto's arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer, much like he did to Semi a mere minute ago. Bokuto licked Kuroo's bottom lip, startling the black haired boy. Kuroo opened his lips to allow Bokuto's tongue inside. It was weird. Knowing he was kissing his best friend, that is. The kiss itself was nice. It felt good. It made Kuroo warm inside. His tongue ran over Bokuto's, his fingers running through Bokuto's owl hair. His skin began burning after a minute or so. He wanted more, needed more.

A quiet sigh is what brought them back to reality. Kuroo had sighed against Bokuto's lips, making the boy stop in his track as his hands were about to slip under Kuroo's shirt. They pulled apart, lips swollen and cheeks flushed and seperated. Kuroo moved back to his previous spot looking down for the rest of the game. Luckily the bottle was missing him entirely. It was like he repelled the bottle from himself.

Why did the sigh make them stop? Was there something behind that sigh that he didn't quite understand? Was there more to it than that? What exactly was the deal with the sigh?

Before he knew it the game ended, due to everyone getting bored, and he was standing up to leave the party even though it was still early. That is if you class midnight as early. Bokuto walked out with him, an awkward tension between them that neither knew the reason behind. It was just a kiss after all. Yet they were acting so weird about it.

When they got back to their room, they got undressed, leaving only their boxers on, and climbed into their seperate beds almost immediately, making sure to not make any eye contact. They didn't want to risk starting a not needed conversation.

But Kuroo couldn't stop wondering, what would the conversation even be about? It's not like they had anything in particular to start a serious conversation about. Sure, they kissed, but it ws still only a kiss. Nothing more, right?

For the next couple of days, that's exactly how their days went. Kuroo would do almost anything to avoid accidentally starting a conversation with Bokuto, much the same with Bokuto. Whatever it was that happened between them didn't go unnoticed by any of their friends. Oikawa, for starters, stopped teasing them about everything they did. Well, he couldn't really tease them. There was nothing to tease them about anymore. Both Bokuto and Kuroo had stopped doing things together, even after the first day people noticed. No one asked why they weren't together, they hinted at the subject but no one out right asked. It was beginning to get tiring. Not only for the two of them, but for everyone that spent longer than ten minutes with them.

Bokuto was constantly in his dejected mood, he wouldn't speak to anyone, not even his family. Kuroo, on the other hand, was constantly talking, tlking so much he ran out of topics by just the second day but he somehow managed to keep talking. About the tree they just passed, the leaves that were there, the street lights, the sky, he even went as far as talking about the ssignments he was given.

"Dude, what the fuck is up with you and Bokuto?" Daichi says when he has finally had enough of their stupidness.

"I don't know what you mean?" Kuroo replies as he looks up from the paper he was struggling to concentrate on.

Daichi throws his head back, most likely out of exasperation, "You fucking do,"

Kuroo pays his full attention now.

"Are you really that thick? I thought it was just for show?"

Kuroo still looks confused, more than he did just five seconds go. Just how oblivious is this guy?

"Why are you and Bokuto on such bad terms?"

"But we're not?"

Words would not be able to describe the annoyance that crossed Daichi's face as those words left Kuroo's mouth.

"I give up," Daichi threw his arms up in defeat, "You are both like tiny children. Teeny weeny children that need help with counting up to five. So small you don't realise that mummy and daddy are trying for a baby and the banging on the wall isn't just them checking if it's stable. So small that you believe one plus one equals eleven. So tiny."

Kuroo wasn't quite sure how to respond - who would in such a position? So he just nodded. Nodded and smiled as he tried backing way in his chair. Just like a cat when it senses danger, except Kuroo doesn't try to jump at Daichi after he backs away, he simply stays in the place, worried for his friend's sanity.

"Same," Kuroo finally says.

"I hate you."

"Same."

"Go cry in the corner for all eternity."

"Same."

"Go speak to Bokuto."

"Not same."

"You said you guys were okay?"

"When? I didn't? You feeling okay? You seem to be out of it today," Kuroo put the back of his hand against Daichi's forehead, "You're totally burning up, you should see a doct--OW!"

"I do not appreciate your abusive nature, I think we should break up. I'm not feeling safe, and I feel so under-appreciated and--OW! STOP HITTING ME!"

Daichi crosses his arms over his chest, "Stop acting like Oikawa,"

"I'm not acting like Oikawa? I'm much better."

"Not in many things, you're not."

"Rude ass hoe."

"Sue me."

"I'll fight you."

"Fuck off."

\--

When Kuroo got back to his own room after studying - arguing - with Daichi, he noticed that Bokuto wasn't there. It was unusual to be alone in the room, he got so used to his friend's company that he couldn't remember anything other than that. Now that he wasn't there, even if only a presence he could feel, it was like he was completely lost.

He dropped onto his bed, throwing his things about the room, a mess being made in the process, and pulled out his phone. His only notifications were from social media - snapchat, twitter nd instagram mainly - he didn't have any texts or ny missed calls from Bokuto like he usually did.

"Screw it," He muttered to himself, pressing the number on his screen.

One ring, two ring, three ring, the phone kept ringing. When it stopped ringing it wasn't Bokuto's voice that came after, no, it was a robotic femle voice that informed Kuroo about Bokuto not being able to take his call. He wasn't going to leave a messge though. That would be stupid. He could just text him if he had something really important to say. But he didn't. It was just that Kuroo missed Bokuto and how do you explain that to someone without sounding like you're in love? Or worse, in a relationship?

If you're in love you can always fall out of love, but once you're in a relationship, you're stuck with it and you'll have to deal until one of you decides to break up with the other. Kuroo still had time to be ready for such a commitment.

When his phone started ringing, he wasn't sure what to do. The screen said "Brokuto," with a picture of an owl taking up the whole screen, it was clearly Bokuto calling. But why was he calling?

Was he not purposefully ignoring him? If that was true then he just missed the call, no more to it. But was that true? He could have called because he felt guilty for ignoring the call. Kuroo knew that Bokuto did that often, usually when his parents call.

He grabbed his phone and before he could think of an excuse to why he called before, he answered it, holding the phone to his ear.

"What's up? Why'd you call?" Bokuto's voice says.

A sigh of relief leaves Kuroo. Bokuto's voice just calmed him in a way he couldn't describe.

"Uh, I just wanted to...Ask if you were coming back tonight? I mean, I need to know incase you haven't got your key so I can keep it open if you are." Good lie.

"Um, I might be?" Kuroo felt his heart drop. _Might_ for some reason the word wasn't what he expected.

"Okay, well do you have your key?" Kuroo asks, ready to just hang up.

"Let me check," He hears rustling and a lot of crackling noises from the other side.

"Shit, sorry, I must have left them in the room."

Kuroo nods, he doesn't know why, Bokuto can't see him anyway.

"Well are you coming back or not? I wanna know whether to stay awake or not."

"I don't want to be a burden, I'll just stay here."

At that moment, Kuroo hears voices coming from Bokuto's side.

"And where is 'here'?" Kuroo finds himself asking.

He didn't mean to. He doesn't mean to do a lot of things yet he still does. His brain lacks in some vital parts, making him forget to filter his thoughts before speaking them aloud.

"At Konoha's place, why?" All Kuroo wants is to see Bokuto's face right now. He wants to know what he's thinking.

"Just wondering."

"Okay."

The awkward tension from the past few days comes flying back in.

"Who else is there?" Kuroo finds himself asking, yet again before he can think about what he's saying.

"Konoha, Sarukui, Komi and Akaashi. They invited Akaashi over because he was in town and then they decided to invite me to catch up with them. It's been a while since I've seen them all together at once. Wait, why are you asking?" Bokuto rambles. It's nice to hear him slipping into his usual self, even if by accident. It caused a smile on Kuroo's lips.

"Just wondering." It's the only thing Kuroo knows that would make sense.

"You don't usually care about anything when I'm out. What's up?"

"Just miss you." Kuroo mutters.

He feels his cheeks burning before he realises what words just left his mouth, but his thoughts soon catch up with his body.

"I-I-I think I gotta go?" Kuroo says as he presses the red button to hang up.

That was not only super, extremely embarrassing, but also very un-Kuroo-like. How did he manage to say those words without gagging? He felt sick thinking of those words. But was the sick feeling because of the words or because of who the words were aimed at?

Bokuto was his best friend. Of course the words meant nothing more than what a best friend would say to a best friend. That's what Kuroo would like to think at least. But he knows that's not what he was thinking when he uttered the words. From the very first syllable to the last one, he meant them a way he was afraid to think of.

Luckily his thoughts were cut off when a message popped up in his notifications.

From: Brokuto

_Same_

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY IF THIS WAS NOT UP TO YOUR STANDARDS I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN BOKURO BEFORE AND I WANTED TO MAKE IT PERFECT BUT LIKE, HOW DO I MAKE SOMETHING PERFECT IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT PERFECT IS? I apologize for rambling.
> 
> I'll leave now.
> 
> It was awesome being able to write for you :D


End file.
